


Things That Keep You Awake At Night

by noctibaiko



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctibaiko/pseuds/noctibaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random F1 driver pairing drabbles as they come to me and yes, you guessed it - sometimes courtesy of insomnia :) Ratings vary and are with the chapters, will update pairings as we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Keep You Awake At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the October round of f1flashfic over at LJ - for gemjam's prompt of 'Staying the night'

Dan feels the bed shift as Seb starts to get up to leave like he normally does and just the two words together in his head 'Seb' and 'leaving' are overwhelming. He sits up quickly, slipping an arm around Seb's waist to stop him, resting his cheek on his shoulder.  
  
"Seb ... stay. Please?" he softly pleads.  
  
"I didn't decide that on a whim you know ...", he says, a frown gathering on his face, and Dan huffs a little laugh against his shoulder.  
  
"Not  _that_ , I mean here. Tonight," he says, lifting his head to look at what had become his favorite pair of blue eyes. Seb utters a soft 'oh' as his expresssion softens quickly in understanding, cheeks flushing in a mix of emotions and Dan tugs at him again, urging him back onto the bed. He smiles softly and complies with the idea, tucking himself back under the bedcovers and into Dan's always warm embrace.  
  
"Though it's not really just about tonight, is this?" he asks, his fingers carding soothingly through Dan's dark curls.  
  
"Well, honestly? A bit of both." He sighs softly before continuing. "I've wanted you to stay again, like you did in Canada, I just didn't know if that was asking too much. And now you're  _leaving_  leaving, I ... just wanted you to stay  _here_ , at least."  
  
"Ah,  _liebling_ , why didn't you say?" he asked, brushing his knuckles against the Aussie's jawline. "I would've stayed more, if I'd known." Dan's expression lightens a little at that, lips quirking into a faint smile. Seb hesitates a moment before continuing on. "I do still have to  _leave_  leave as you said it."  
  
"Yeah, I know," his faint smile gets a bit more rueful, "But maybe if you stay  _here_  more often, I might just about manage without you on the other side of the garage?" The idea makes something bright and warm unfold inside Seb, and the broad smile crossing his face gives away his thoughts to the other man.  
  
"Oh, I suppose I could handle a bit more cuddling, I hear it's quite theraputic," he teases. Dan just shakes his head with a quiet laugh and pulls him as close as possible, capturing Seb's lips momentarily in a soft kiss.  
  
"Better sleep now though, big ridiculous wet race in the morning. Well, later this morning."  
  
"Ja, bloody typhoon.  _Gute nacht_ ," he yawned as he let his eyes drift closed, relaxing more than he had in a while inside the Aussie's embrace.  
  
"G'night Sebi, sweet dreams," he replied, feeling how easy it seemed to fall into sleep with him right here.   
  
Sleep took them both away from the worry of the world as the first light drops of rain drifted across the world outside.


End file.
